Happy Birthday Hannah Elizabeth
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Little Booth is turning ten and Booth and Temperance is trying to find out what to give her.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Happy Birthday Hannah Elizabeth.**_

Chapter 1.

"Hannah, why is your ma so weird?" her best friend Allison asked as then were doing their homework at the lab one later afternoon.

"What do you mean?" asked the nine year old confused looking at her best friend.

"She's all about the bones," said Allison looking at an overjoyed Bones that right then was holding up a scull smiling happily.

"She's not weird exactly, she just loves bones that's all," said Hannah smiling a little, she found her mother excitement cute.

And apparently so did her father as he gave his Bones a big kiss right there in front of the whole lab.

"Why are they so happy because of a scull?" asked Allison even more confused.

"Probably because it's an important piece in solving a very important murder," Hannah answered.

"Really cool," said Allison smiling a little.

"Incredibly cool," said Hannah smiling back at her just as they heard a voice yell, "Little Booth, little Booth."

Both the girls turned to look at Hannah's little sister that right then came running towards them as fast as she could.

"Yes little Angel what is it?" asked Hannah and looked at the little girl with the bright smile, her brown ponytail was jumping playfully up and down.

"Look what I made?" the young girl said as she excitedly held up a drawing of what appeared to be a skeleton.

"Very good," said Hannah and smiled happily at her two year old sister.

"You really think so?" she asked just to be sure.

"I really do, don't you agree Ally?" Hannah asked turning to her friend.

"I absolutely do," said Allison and smiled at her.

"Cool, then I'm gonna show it to mummy," she said and ran down to her parents.

Allison shook her head a little and said, "You got a very weird family.

"To you perhaps, but I really love them just the way they are," said the young girl with a smile looking down at her father that just then lifted up her little sister and twirled her up in the air.

Allison couldn't do anything but smile as well as even if the family might be smiling of what to her might be wring it was still something cute about it. The young girl looked over at her friend that now sat groaning over some Latin homework. Allison suspected that it was because it was too easy, not the other way around.

Hannah were as other students her age having trouble in some areas she found difficult, but mostly she was ahead of her pairs much like Allison which was probably why they ended up friends in the first place.

"So are you gonna have a birthday party this year?" Allison asked as Hannah's tenth birthday was coming up in not too long.

"Not sure as I think birthday's at McDonalds like the other had is boring and I'm not that into sleepovers," she answered.

"I know, but if you could have any party you want what would that be?" Allison asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"I don't rightly know, it had to be something fun and exciting that we never done before," she said with dreamy eyes.

"Which is?" asked Allison thinking she had to have something in mind.

"Dunno, but I wanna be surprised," she said winking at her.

"I can do that, do you have the notes from Miss Hannover's class as I forgot mine at home?" Allison.

"Sure, here," said Hannah and handed them over before slowly returning to her Latin thinking, 'Sum es est sumus estis sunt."

* * *

Booth that now were done twirling his youngest daughter Angela Isabel looked up at his oldest daughter and Allison that were now completely caught up in their books.

This of course was not unusual as they did that at the lab every day if they were not at Allison's place that was.

"Daddy," Angela's voice caught his attention.

"Yes sweetheart," he said smiling down at her.

"Can we play hide and seek please?" she asked.

"Yes, but only on this floor as daddy have work to do," he answered.

"OK, you're counting," she said and ran off.

"Working really, I can't honestly say that what you are doing look like work," he heard Cam say from behind.

"To be honest I need her hiding so I can do it, I just wish she was as old as those two, that way she wouldn't be so much to worry about," he said.

"But she is still an adorable little angel, minding me what are we doing for Hannah's birthday this year?" she said.

"Don't know yet, but it has to be something really special as she is turning ten," he said.

"I agree do you know if Bones have any thoughts on that matter?" she asked.

"Not sure, but I will ask her after I find our second daughter before she will find out she's missing and end up yelling at me for it," he said with a sigh.

"Funny how that used to be the other way around," she said with a giggle making him roll his eyes at her before going to find Angela.

* * *

After searching for what felt like forever Seely found his daughter inside one of the storage room for evidence where she wasn't allowed to be. After giving he a long lecture he put her down on the couch in his office with some toys so he could keep an eye with her while he worked.

He slowly turned on his computer that now had a background picture of his family; even Parker was on it which was a little bit cute. He adored his younger sister and used to have a lot of fun with them whenever he was at his father's house.

They had bought the house right before Temperance had found out she was pregnant with their second child. And Hannah had been overjoyed when she found out; she had picked and painted her room herself. Pink, black and purple as they were her favorite colors.

Tempe didn't agree to this at first, but she had to in the end as their little girl had been rather determined at that point.

'Their little girl,' he thought about it for a second, she wasn't little anymore; she was growing up so fast. She was soon ten and Seely didn't think it was that long ago she had spoken her first word, "Bones." He would never forget that, his second daughter's first word had on the other hand been, "Dead body." Everyone had laughed of that and Tempe had hugged her daughter and twirled her around in happiness while little Booth had smiled at them.

She like Parker had loved her sister from day on and loved playing with her if she wasn't doing homework or was busy with Allison that was.

Booth smiled looking over at his youngest daughter that now had fallen asleep hugging a stuffed skeleton just as Temperance came in the door and said, "Booth, have you seen the Jefferson file?"

Booth nodded towards little Angela for her to come closer and say, "I'm sorry handsome, but have you seen it?"

"Yes, should be here somewhere," he said going through a massive pile of case files on his desk before finding it and handing it over.

"Thank you, so did you get in much trouble with Cam?" she asked as she had seen them talking earlier.

"No besides who can be angry for a long period of time with angels like ours," he said nodding towards his little sleeping angel.

"Very true, I saw little Booth and Ally were by the computer so I suppose they are taking a homework break to hack into something again," she said with a sigh.

"Awww not to the CIA of Secret Service again," he said rolling his eyes, as the young girl sometimes did that for fun and he ended up taking the heat for it.

"I would assume so or something else, but can you really blame them they are only children and they want to have fun," she said with a little smile.

"Fun is one thing, felony is another, can't they just play videogames or something," he said a bit frustrated.

Temperance did a sign for him to calm down to not wake up their daughter before saying,

"They are too smart to find any amusement in that and besides…" she was about to say when the fire alarm went off.

"Not again," Booth cursed as a very sleepy Angela opened her eyes and looked confused at her father.

"Daddy, what is going on?" the young girl asked as she covered her ears for the unpleasant sound.

"Fire alarm," he said lifting her up on his arm as he dragged Bones along.

"Where is the fire?" she asked looking around with curious eyes.

"I don't know, I think little Booth and Ally may have started the alarm by and accident," he said heading for the stairs along with the rest of the people that worked there to get out.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Unfortunately Booth was right as it turned out the young girls had managed to somehow hack into the system a get the alarm to start.

So moments after the firemen had stopped it he found Cam lecturing them saying something like if they ever pulled something like that again they would be out of the lab for life.

"No please Auntie Cam, I promise we'll be good," Lizzie begged looking at her with regretful eyes.

"Yeah goes for me too," said Allison looking up at Camille.

"I would surly hope so, Booth, Brennan control your daughter please," she said looking at her parents. Both nodded without replying before Cam went to her office.

"Little Booth, how many times have I told you not to do stuff that?" Booth asked her.

"About a million, but this time it was really an accident," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, totally was," Allison agreed.

"I find that very hard to believe as I know how smart you both are," said Seely.

"Well, it still was an accident s that was not what we tied to break into," it slipped out of Allison.

"Oh really and what was that?" asked Seely.

"Nothing, never mind, may we please go, we got stuff to do," she said looking down while Hannah smiled a little.

"I guess," he said rolling his eyes a little as the two of them ran towards the elevator doors and Booth turned to Temperance saying, "You think Cam was too hard on them?"

"No, not at all, but I don't think it will help the slightest," she answered with a little smile.

"I know, but to change the subject a little what do you think we should get her for her birthday this year?" she asked as she couldn't think of anything and she was hoping he had an idea."

"Not sure, what are girl her age into?" he asked looking at her hoping she would know as she was once one.

"Times are changing and I still think she is a little too young to have her own laptop," she answered.

"I agree and she already got an ant farm and all the stuffed bugs that is, I would have thought of a tarantula if she was not afraid of big spiders still," said Temperance with a sigh.

Booth nodded as he thought a little before he said, "What about a pet of some kind?"

"When would she or we for that matter ever get a chance to look after that considering we are hardly ever home," she said with a sigh.

"Point taken, so what do we give her?" he wondered as Angela came in and asked, "Have you two thought about asking her what she wants?"

Both parents looked confused at her as that had actually never crossed their mind as Angela continued, "You two are sometimes hopeless parents, why haven't you asked her?"

"Don't know, we have been able to get her OK gifts upto now," said Temperance, which was in fact true.

"Well instead of getting her something you think she might like, not that you necessarily are wrong, how about getting her something she would really love," said Angela.

"Point taken, so what are you getting her then?" Temperance asked her.

"A new coloring set as I noticed her old one is almost gone and a sketch block," she said smiling.

"That's actually a great gift," said Booth a bit frustrated that he hadn't thought of that.

"I think so, speaking of here is the face of the new skeleton," Angela said and held up her drawing.

"Wow, even at that age she was beautiful," said Booth as the woman was around sixty or so he assumed.

Temperance gave him a warning look as even if that was true she didn't like him making comments on other woman at least not in front of her. Seely gave her and apologetic look and she responded with a smile before saying, "Have you looked in the missing persons database?"

"I have, but nothing came up," she said just as they heard a happy scream making them all run out to check it out.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It turned out it was Hodgins playing airplane with little Angela which was really enjoying it.

Temperance smiled and said, "He's great with her."

"Yes and she really likes him," said Angela.

"All the Angela's like Hodgins," said Booth with a little smile making the others smile as well just as the elevator doors opened and the two older children came out discussing something.

As the discussion was pretty heated and they were coming their way the adults turned to look at them just as Hannah yelled, "You really shouldn't have done that, you are really stupid."

"Hannah Elizabeth," Temperance raised her voice in shock, but Allison dismissed her saying, "You are right, I really shouldn't have done that."

"No as that was so off limit and you know it," said Hannah still angry.

"I know and I promise I won't do it again, so friends?" asked Allison looking at her with insecure eyes.

"Friends," said Hannah giving her friend a hug before turning to her father asking, "Can Allison eat with us today?"

"She can," Booth answered looking at them with confused eyes wondering what the argument had been about.

"Cool, wanna go look at bones?" Hannah asked.

"Yaha," said Allison excited.

"Not so fast, there is something I want to ask you," said Booth.

"Yaha, what's that?" asked Hannah looking at him with very curious eyes.

"Your mother and I was wondering what you want for your birthday this year?" Booth asked looking down at her.

Before she had time to answer Allison said, "She want something funny and exciting that she had never done before and she wanna be surprised ain't that right Lizziebug."

"Yeah that's what I want," said Hannah with a smile before they ran of to where they kept the Bones.

"That sure was helpful," said Booth rolling his dark eyes.

"So we are right back where we started," said Temperance, there was no use trying to hide the hopelessness that was shining in her eyes.

"Daddy," they heard little Angela said and Booth lifted her up on his arm.

"Yes little Angel," he said and smiled at her.

"Buy her the world," she said with a happy smile.

"I really wish I could little one," he said and smiled back playfully pushing her nose making her giggle.

Temperance smiled at them when she suddenly got an idea and said, "You know we could actually do that."

"What?" he asked.

"Give her the world," she answered.

"Bones, what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"If we for instance take her to a museum," she answered thoughtfully.

"That is not a bad idea actually, did you have one in mind?" he asked.

"Not really no, there is too many to choose from," she said with a sigh.

"Are we going outside Washington or…?" he said.

"Think we should go outside as she has been to every museum here," Temperance concluded still thinking.

"Wanna share," he tried as little Angela punched his face for attention making everyone laugh but Booth that said, "It's not nice punching your daddy."

"Punching fun," she said and did it again.

"I agree little angel," said Hodgins and smiled at her.

"But I do not, so stop it," said Booth holding here high up in the air out of reach for his nose making her giggle happily.

"Careful and don't dare to drop her," said Temperance in a warning tone looking at them with worried eyes.

Angela smiled a little as ten years back she would have a hard time picturing her friend as a mother, but now she was having a hard time picturing her without her two children as she in time had shown being very capable of the task.

"Of course, but back to the museum," said Booth.

"Angela, what do you think?" said Temperance.

"I think a museum would be a great idea, but if you do that you should make sure that you do it after closing time so they can have the whole thing to themselves," Angela answered.

"I can actually get that done being who I am," said Temperance still thinking of where it was best to go when Hodgins said, "I have a suggestion as to where you can go."

"Which is?" Booth asked.

"How about the Metropolitan," he said.

"That is a great idea, that place is really amazing and Angela would love it there I'm sure," said Angela excited.

"What do you say Bones?" Booth asked looking at her now holding their daughter.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, thanks Hodgins," she said and smiled brightly at him.

"You are welcome," he said and smiled back.

"Do you want to come as well?" she asked.

"No, no, and besides someone has to take care of the lab while you are gone," he said.

"That is actually true, what about you Angela," said Temperance looking at her friend.

But before she had time to answer little Angela said, "Wanna come."

"Yes little Angel, but now I was talking to your Auntie Angela," said Bones in a very soft tone.

"I better stay here with Hodgins so he doesn't accidentally blow up the lab," she said with a little smile.

Temperance giggled a bit and said, "We better go a try to plan this."

"I suppose," said Booth not quite in the mood of planning it at all, yet he still followed her while Angela and Hodgins shook their heads.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Where are you taking me?" asked an overcurious Hannah on the evening of her birthday. She was blindfolded, yet she knew she was in a car with her parents and some of her friends.

"It's a surprise," said Temperance in a calm tone.

"But why is it taking so long," she said getting a little impatient as she had been under the blindfold for quite some time now.

"You will see when we get there," said Temperance.

"Ally, you are still there right?" she said a bit insecure as she hadn't heard her voice in a little while, just the others.

"I'm here," she answered calmly, giving her a little poke in the side.

"Good, so what do you see?" asked Hannah, thinking she could be her eyes.

"Highway at the moment, cars," she answered.

"Been on it for long and which direction," said Hannah.

"A while, turning of now to the…"she stopped a bit surprised.

"Yes?" Hannah wondered.

"Airport," Allison finished.

"Really, cool," said Hannah excitedly.

"No, no, I don't like planes all that much," said Allison, swallowing hard.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and if you get real scared you can hold my hand," Hannah offered.

"Thank you; want me to help you out of the car?" Allison asked.

"Totally do as I can't see anything," she said.

Allison gently took her hand and lead her out of the car following as Booth said, "If everyone would just follow us so you won't get lost on the way."

"Where are we going Sir," a boy named Peter asked.

"We are going for a ride and we will be gone until tomorrow," he said without explaining any further, but instead started walking.

* * *

As she couldn't see, but only hear Hannah was listening to the sounds of her surroundings. She had been there before, at this airport, but a lot of her friends had not, she could tell from their excited gasps over everything they saw.

As they kept walking she was holding on to Allison's hand hardly because if she let go she might get lost. Allison squeezed back, carefully leading her forward following the others until they sat down on the airplane.

The two girls leaned on each other and now it was Allison's turn to hold on tightly and as the plane slowly took off she hid her head in her best friend that was shielding her from the world.

* * *

"Ally, where are we?" Hannah asked with insecure voice as the plane landed as she had fallen asleep while they had been flying and therefore didn't know where they had landed.

"New York," Allison answered.

"You're not joking; we are really in New York?" Hannah asked, more to be sure than anything else.

"Yes, and you can take your seat belt off," said Allison.

"OK," she answered and slowly did was she said and got up and by instinct moved her head as if she was looking around to get a better sense of where they were even if they were still on the plane.

Allison took her hand again, leading her following Booth and Temperance and the rest of the children of the plane. Allison saw that Temperance occasionally turned her head to keep a watchful eye on her daughter as she didn't want her to get lost.

"Ally," Hannah said, doing a sign for them to stop so she did.

"Lizziebug, what' wrong?" Allison asked still keeping an eye on the others so she could catch up.

"I need to go to the toilet," she answered.

Allison smiled a little as she slowly led her friend towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

In the meantime Booth and Bones had discovered that they had lost both Allison and Hannah was missing on one of the largest airports in the world.

"How could this happen?" Bones ask, you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was terrified.

"Bones, will you relax, she's probably just exploring something," said Booth calmly, but on the inside he was not that calm.

"Exploring, Booth have you any idea how big this place is it will take forever to find them," said Temperance.

"Which is why I suggest we stay where we are and let them find us," he said.

"But what if…" she stopped as a million thoughts were running though her mind.

"She's fine," he said just as little Angela looked up at them and screamed, "Daddy."

"Yes sweetheart," he said and lifted her up.

"Little Booth," she said excitedly and pointed making them turn to see her as well.

Temperance ran over to them and hugged both hardly whispering, "Where were you?"

"Bones, crushing us, I only had to go to the bathroom," Hannah answered.

Temperance loosened her grip and said, "Next time tell your father or me as I got really worried."

"I'm sorry Bones," she said bending her head as to look down as she always did when she was sorry for something.

"Yeah me too," said Allison doing the exact same thing.

"It's OK, just don't do it again," she said with a sigh.

"We won't," they both said.

She sighed again and said, "Would you all please follow us as I don't want any more of you to get lost."

"Nice one Liz," the two them heard Peter say from their left hand side.

"Oh shut up," said Hannah a little bit annoyed.

"You couldn't just stick to us, could you," he said.

Hannah stuck her tongue out to him before saying, "What's the fun in that."

"You're hopeless you know that," he said and smiled at her.

"No I'm hungry, daddy do you have something to eat?" she asked her father with hopeful eyes.

"It's almost midnight, what do you think?" he said as he got them all in a car and Bone's took the drivers seat.

"Here," Pete said and gave her an apple and a book of crackers.

"Thanks man, you're a life saver," she said and flashed him a smile.

"I got you something too," said Allison and handed her a juice box.

"Awwww, thanks, apples right?" said Hannah sad and smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Of course and I got skittles as well," she said with a huge smile and handed it to her.

"Awesome, anyone want some, cause if so I say we pass them around and share of anyone got other types of candy," Hannah said looking around as she could see anyone even if she couldn't to get their attention.

All over the car there became different types of yes and sounds of candy being switched between the seats while questions of someone having one instead of the other were being asked.

Booth looked at Temperance and asked, "Do they always have that much candy?"

"I honestly don't know and maybe we should have brought something to eat," she said.

"I disagree as it's in the middle of the night," he said.

"Still food is better than candy and now they are gonna be hyped up for hours due to the sugar," she said with a sight.

"Does that really matter we have the museum all night," he said and smiled at her.

"Not really as long as they have fun," she said and smiled back, hoping that Hannah would like it.

* * *

Temperance parked the car outside the museum after a lot of arguing with Booth on where to park. As they got out they were still going back and firth on that and also a little about her way of driving there as the couple couldn't seem to agree on the best way there.

That however got interrupted when little Angela started to scream. Temperance lifted her out of the baby seat and gently rocked her to calm her down as the other children got out of the car.

Hannah was holding onto Allison's hand hardly, looking around still blindfolded, trying to make sense of where they were, but couldn't.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"You'll see in a moment and you will love it," Allison whispered back as the other children gasped in amazement.

"If everyone could follow me and walk inside," said Booth showing the way up the stairs, looking at his daughter that was led slowly upstairs by her best friend.

Temperance slowly opened the door and looked at the ten excited children behind her that probably would go nuts as soon as they came inside. Then her eyes went to her daughter that right now were talking to Allison and Peter about something. Young Angela had on the other hand fallen asleep on her shoulder; it was after all very late for her to be up.

The children looked at her, waiting for the sign for them to go inside. She smiled signaling for Allison to come first with her daughter which she quickly did and Temperance and Seely led her inside before taking of the blindfold and making everyone yell, "surprise."

Hannah Elizabeth used a moment to get used to the sudden light before looking around to see where she was. She had only seen the place online before but she could at once tell where she was. And there from the roof of the Metropolitan hang banners saying, 'Happy birthday Hannah Elizabeth.'

There were also tons of balloons everywhere saying the same thing as the banners. Hannah turned towards her parent's saying, "You did all of this for me."

"We did yes, we thought you needed something out of the ordinary," said Booth and smiled at her.

"So do you like it?" Temperance asked looking at her daughter's shining eyes.

"I love it, thank you so much, so can we go everywhere?" she asked hopefully.

"Everywhere you want," Temperance answered as little Angela slowly opened her eyes and with very sleepy eyes asked, "Give gift?"

"Yes little Angel," said Temperance and sat her down on the floor.

"Where?" she asked looking up at her mother.

"Oh sorry, here," said Temperance and lowered her purse so she could find her gift and hand it over to her sister.

"Happy birthday, I made it myself," she said proudly, giving her what seemed to be a square box.

Hannah was about to shake it when Angela shook her head hardly making her stop to slowly remove the paper to find a box inside. As it was a little heavy and she was afraid that what was inside would fall out and maybe break the young girl sat down on the floor before taking the lid of the box. Inside she found a glass jar with grass and three small beetles.

"Where did you find these?" she asked her sister a bit surprised by this gift.

"Outside, hard to get and keep, do you like them?" she said looking at her big sister with insecure eyes.

"Oh little angel I love them, thank you so much," she said and hugged her sister warmly or the other smiled at them.

Hannah Elizabeth looked at her parents and asked, "How long can we look around?"

"All night if you want to," said Temperance and smiled at her.

"Awesome, come on," she said and started to run into the museum with Peter and Allison.

Booth looked at Temperance and said, "Well I guess that's the last we will see of her all night."

"Perhaps, but at least she's happy," she answered as little Angela tugged her leg making her look down at her and ask, "Yes my little Angel."

"I'm tired," she said with a huge yawn, lifting her arms so Temperance would lift her up witch she quickly did.

"I know sweetheart I know, do you want to sleep?" Temperance asked in a soft tone.

"Mmm," she whispered leaning onto her mother just as Hannah Elisabeth came running back to them.

"Is something wrong?" Seely asked with surprised eyes as he thought she would have stayed with the others.

"No, it's just that…"she started a bit insecure.

"Yes…?" Temperance questioned.

"In case I forget later I want to thank you for the best birthday I ever had," she said.

"Well you haven't had all your birthday's yet, one later on might get better," said Temperance.

"Don't be difficult, you know what I mean," said Hannah smiling at her.

"I do and you are welcome little Booth," she replied.

Hannah signaled she wanted to hug both so they bent down and did just that before she again ran off.

Temperance smiled a little as she knew right now her daughter was overjoyed in every way and that alone made her very happy. She gently nudged Seely a little making him kiss her before saying, "Will you please keep an eye on them, handsome?"

"And you?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm gonna see if I can find a couch so she can rest," she answered with a tiny smile.

"OK," he answered before giving her the soft kiss before walking into the museum to look for the other ten so they wouldn't cause any trouble. She on the other hand went in search for a couch.

* * *

It was around 7 am the next morning that some of the staff arrived and came to find ten young children spread over the museum sleeping. They of course knew that they were visiting, but what occurred to them was that they didn't go home when they had felt tired; they had simply just fallen asleep where they were.

Temperance and her youngest one lay on a couch in the arrival area. Booth had fallen asleep on the floor in the Tutankhamun funeral exhibition holding a brochure about it.

Eight of the children were on the floor in the exhibition called five thousand years of the Japanese art. But what in the end caught the workers eyes and made them smile were the two young girls at the floor in the Picasso exhibition. Hannah and Allison had ended up there a couple of hours before looking at the pictures and discussing the meaning behind when they both in the end had become to tired to walk around any more and therefore had sad down on the floor beneath the picture called standing nude and seated musketeer.

Allison was sitting while Hannah was lying down, her head resting in her friend's lap, her hand in her hair. They almost in a way looked like a couple which in a way was very cute. The funny thing with this picture was however that Hannah's hand was wrapped around the glass with the beetles she had been given by her little sister. They seem to be sleeping too at the moment very well protected by the young girl and she again by her friend. So the workers found it best to leave them be for as long as possible.

After all they were not going to work that day and there was not a rush for them to get up, so for once the young girls were allowed to sleep for as long as they wanted or at least until the museum opened and they had to go home after having the time of their life.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
